The popular use of toilet paper after a bowel movement does not remove the entire human's waste from a person's body. In fact, the action of wiping with toilet paper actually spreads waste over the area that was wiped leaving an unpleasant odor and leaving a perfect environment for parasites that live in human waste that can cause other health issues. The waste harbors parasites that can travel from the anus into a woman's vaginal opening and into the urethra, that can cause infections such as but not limited to the C. difficile which are highly contagious. This should not be glossed over because common sense dictates leaving surface waste material on your body can only be hazardous. Just using more toilet paper does not fix the problem since excessive amounts of toilet paper can cause uncomfortable skin abrasions. Excessive use of toilet paper is also a waste of paper which can become expensive over time. In addition, excessive amounts of toilet paper can cause a toilet to become clogged and need to be separately cleaned.
Inflammatory bowel diseases (IBDs) such as but not limited to Clostridium difficile or C. difficile can occur from bacteria in the anal areas. Clostridium difficile or C. difficile is a bacterium. People can get infected if they touch surfaces contaminated with feces, and then touch their mouth. Health care workers can spread the bacteria to their patients if their hands are contaminated. The symptoms of C. difficile can range from diarrhea to life threatening infections of the colon. It can exist in a low oxygen environment. It is considered one of the most common causes of infections in the colon.
The toilet wash with the disposable rubby rinse head will reduce or annihilate the C. difficile when it is used. By uncovering in washing under the folds and crevices that toilet paper and bidets cannot reach, to eliminate the waste that harbors diseases such as but not limited to C. difficile. 
Bidets are not that effective because like toilet paper its function is to clean waste on the surface. The spraying from bidets will clean better than toilet paper but will not clean waste material that is covered by folds, rough skin, divots, anal fistula, tunnel and canals-like passage-way.
A refreshing wand with the disposable rubby rinse head will remove waste that harbors the parasites that can cause diseases and infections that exists with using toilet paper and bidets. Therefore, we need a more effective solution. The head of an existing a bidet is not disposable or cleanable. Bidets are held under a person's private with the water hits the private's and splashes down onto the surface of the bidet. This creates a potential for disease to be transferred to the next person that uses the bidet. An embodiment of the subject invention comes with disposable rubby rinse heads which is open on both ends. The water cannot be trapped inside. It is also disposable by simply sliding it off the refreshing wand. Eliminating the possibilities of transferring infections
Bidets are quite a contrast to the toilet wash invention where the disposable rubby rinse head is the only part that comes in contact with human waste in is disposable. It is an approximately 2″ long. And it simply slides off and on, with no fasteners needed making it disposable or washable. It is washable unlike the bidets that are being sold. It should have a different name than current bidets.
The only part of this embodiment that is exposed to water that comes offer a person's private is the disposable rubby rinse head. For approximately $0.25 somebody could replace it or simply slide it off and wash it off as they are washing off their hands with an anti-bacteria soap.
The invention refreshing wand in the disposable rubby rinse head can be removed and can be washed with antibacterial soap or can be discarded.
The toilet wash invention offers deep cleaning by uncovers waste material that the bidets cannot get to creating a potential to reduce bacterial infections that lie on the under folds of skin and occasionally travel into the vaginal canal.
Portable bidets are limited and do not offer exchangeable heads, disposable parts, or the cleaning potential of the invention disposable rubby rinse head because none of the existing products are used to uproot waste that lies under folds of skin. The invention far exceeds the bidets ability to flush out waste material that is protected by rough skin, folds, divots, anal fistula, tunnel and canals-like passageway, and hemorrhoids
The existing bidets use a stream of water that does not efficiently penetrate under the folds.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.